Forbidden love?
by FanfictNerdyGurl
Summary: Lucy and sting are a couple But Natsu doesn't like that one bit.


A/N hey guys I am dedicating this fic to a stilu/lolu fan named Hinagiku Zeelmart she wanted me to write a stilu or lolu fic but since I already did a lolu fic I thought of doing a stilu one hehe well here it goes.

* * *

**Forbidden Love?**

Sting and Lucy walked through the streets of magnolia with their hands intertwined, smiles gracing their lips.

They never cared if their guilds were rivals or if everyone hated their relationship, they loved each other and that's all that counts.

Everything was going great until a dense pink haired dragon slayer walked out of the shadows with a knife in his hand.

Natsu followed behind the laughing couple without them realising he was there, that was until he roared and ran towards sting, Sting and Lucy turned around to see Natsu running towards them with a knife.

Natsu continued running thrusting the blade into the person he thought was the blonde haired dragon slayer, however he was way off, the person may have had blonde hair but it was not the dragon slayer instead it was the love of his life, the person most dearest to his heart.

Lucy Heartfilia.

The one both of them loved fell to the ground after taking the blow for her boyfriend, she would do anything for him, and dying was one of those things she would do.

She hit the ground as the blood spilled out of her wound like nothing else. No one could save her now, as Lucy muttered an 'I love you' to her boyfriend with the last ounce of strength she had, the blonde haired dragon slayer broke into tears.

There it laid the body of the lifeless Lucy Heartfilia.

(Time skip: 1 week later)

Everyone gathered at the funeral of the blonde haired celestial mage, even Sabertooth gathered at her funeral which shocked everyone. The only person that wasn't there was Natsu Dragneel the killer.

As Lucy was being buried into the ground Sting threw a red rose into the grave. Knowing that he would never see the blonde beautiful sparkling smile ever again broke his heart.

Everyone was brought to tears but the Sabertooth members since well they kind of hated her however they only went because their friend went. Even sting was brought to tears.

(Time Skip: 1 year later)

Sting sat at his girlfriend grave stone, yes even though she died he still called her his girlfriend. She may have died in his mind but in his heart she still lives on.

The rain was currently pouring down and splashing off of the tomb stone, Sting smiled knowing his girlfriend wouldn't want to see him cry. Out of nowhere sting started singing.

_Na na, na na na, na na__  
__I miss you, miss you so bad__  
__I don't forget you, oh it's so sad__  
__I hope you can hear me__  
__I remember it clearly__The day you slipped away__  
__Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
__Oh__Na na na na na na na__I didn't get around to kiss you__  
__Goodbye on the hand__  
__I wish that I could see you again__  
__I know that I can't__Oh__  
__I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly__The day you slipped away__  
__Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
__Oh__I had my wake up__  
__Won't you wake up__  
__I keep asking why__  
__And I can't take it__  
__It wasn't fake__  
__It happened, you passed by__Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
__There you go, there you go__  
__Somewhere I can't bring you back__  
__Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
__There you go, there you go,__  
__Somewhere you're not coming back__The day you slipped away__  
__Was the day I found it won't be the same no..__  
__The day you slipped away__  
__Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...__Na na, na na na, na na__  
__I miss you_

As sting finished the song with tears dripping out of his eyes, with the smile still on his face he looked up to the sky "Lucy I love you and always will you are my mate after all, promise me you'll wait for me wherever you are okay?"

Sting was about to walk away when he thought he heard her say "I promise" as he turned around he saw nothing. He walked away with the smile on his face knowing he would reunite with his lover once more.

Was their love really forbidden?

* * *

A/N hey guys hoped you liked it hehe I really enjoy writing these stories if any of you want me to write a story just post it in your reviews okay?


End file.
